I'm Lost
by Wizarrd
Summary: When 8 year old Feliciano Vargas gets lost at a shopping mall he's helped by Ludwig Beilshmidt and his family. 10 years later Ludwig and his brother pop up in the cafe where Feliciano works. But does Ludwig remember Feli? Mainly GerIta but Spamano. One Shot.


_8 year old Feliciano Vargas looked around the shopping mall anxiously. He was obviously lost. He couldn't find his brother, Lovino or his grandfather anywhere. There had been a big crowd and Feliciano had lost his family in it, now he just wanted to get back to them. He looked around his golden brown eyes filling with tears wishing someone would come help him but nobody stopped to see what was wrong with him, everyone just kept walking. He had no idea what to do..._

_"Opa I think that boy is lost" Feliciano jumped when he saw a group of 3 walking towards him, a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes though he looked a year or two older than Feliciano and seemed a lot stricter, a boy who looked to be about 13 with silver hair and red eyes and a man with long blond hair and blue eyes._

_Feliciano looked up hopefully, maybe these people would help him. The man with long blond hair walked up to Feliciano faster._

_"What's wrong?" he asked_

_"I-I can't find my grandfather or brother" Feliciano replied sniffling_

_"What's your name?" the man questioned_

_"F-Feliciano Veneziano Vargas" Feliciano replied trying to hold back more tears_

_"I'm going to go ask someone to put your name over the intercom alright?" the man asked "But you should stay here in case your family comes back, Gilbert, watch Feliciano and your bruder while I go deal with this"_

_The boy with silver hair pulled out an earbud in annoyance "What?"_

_The man sighed "I said please watch your bruder and this little boy Feliciano. He's lost. I'm going to go have them page his family over the intercom alright?"_

_Gilbert sighed "Ja ja I can do that but hurry up remember I'm meeting Liz and Specs in like 20 minutes"_

_The man didn't reply but started walking away. Feliciano sat down against the wall looking up at Gilbert and the other boy fearfully. He'd never seen anyone that looked quite like Gilbert, it scared him. The other boy didn't look nice but mean and strict and Feliciano was pretty scared of him too. Both of them seemed to take notice of this._

_"Hey kid, don't sweat about it my opa will find your parents" Gilbert said_

_"I'm here with my grandfather and brother, Lovino" Feliciano replied "My parents aren't around anymore. They went to Italy and left Lovino and I with grandfather and we haven't heard from them since"_

_"Oh..." Gilbert laughed slightly "Well the awesome me couldn't have possibly known that. Sorry kid. Anyways..I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilshmidt and this is my bruder the little bit less awesome Ludwig Beilshmidt"_

_"Hallo Feliciano" Ludwig smiled slightly_

_Feliciano smiled back shyly "Ciao"_

_Gilbert laughed and put his earbuds back in "You two talk or whatever awesome activity you're going to do until Opa comes back"_

_Ludwig nodded and sat next to Feliciano who stiffened slightly. Feliciano was usually a very bright, happy child, he wasn't easily scared to talk to people but something about these boys, Ludwig in particular was making him very nervous._

_"So...Feliciano, how old are you?" Ludwig asked_

_"8" Feliciano replied_

_"I'm 9" Ludwig replied "What do you do for fun?"_

_"Um..." Feliciano paused "I like to play soccer...and I like cooking, especially pasta. I like pasta."_

_"I like sports" Ludwig shrugged "I also like to play war videogames"_

_"War videogames always freak me out" Feliciano shrugged blushing "I'm a scardey cat I guess"_

_Ludwig laughed "I'm guessing from your previous statement your favorite food is pasta?" Feliciano nodded "I like frankfurters"_

_"What are those?" Feliciano asked_

_"They're really good" Ludwig replied "They're German sausage"_

_Feliciano grinned "Maybe I could put on one pasta!"_

_Ludwig laughed "Pasta and frankfurters would be a weird meal"_

_Feliciano laughed "What's your favorite color?"_

_"Green" Ludwig replied "What's yours?"_

_"Orange" Feliciano replied "But not just any sort of orange. Orange like the sunset"_

_"That's cool" Ludwig said "What's your favorite animal? Mine is the Golden Eagle it's the national animal of Germany"_

_"That's weird, my favorite animal is the national animal of Italy or so my grandfather says" Feliciano laughed "The Italian Wolf! Ve~"_

_"What does that mean?" Ludwig asked_

_"What does what mean?" Feliciano questioned_

_"Ve" Ludwig said raising an eyebrow_

_Feliciano blushed "Oh it's just a sound I make when I'm happy, sorry Ludwig"_

_"It's OK" Ludwig laughed_

* * *

"FRATELLO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!"

Feliciano rubbed his eyes "Oh...buongiorno fratello"

"Idiota" Lovino crossed his arms "Come on we're going to be late for work"

Feliciano yawned "Ve~Grazie for waking me up Lovino"

"Yeah, yeah just hurry up" Lovino snapped back

Feliciano just sat in bed for a couple minutes. He'd had that dream again. He wondered why he'd been having that dream to often lately. He missed Ludwig a lot. He had been the first "friend" Feliciano had made since he moved in with his grandfather and he hadn't seen his friend for almost 10 years. Feliciano sighed and reminded himself for the millionth time that Ludwig had probably forgotten all about him. He frowned a bit but the usual bright happiness returned to his face as he went to go get dressed. Feliciano loved work. He worked at his brother's boyfriend's cafe. Antonio was nice, mostly because if he upset Feliciano he was worried Lovino would kick his ass or break up with him (even though Feliciano knew that Lovino would hate to really hurt Antonio and breaking up with the Spaniard would kill him). But Antonio was a genuinely nice guy so Feliciano figured that wasn't the _only _reason.

Feliciano got into the car after eating breakfast half an hour later. His brother got into the passenger side of the car.

"If we're later I'm going to kill you Feli" Lovino grumbled

"It's not like Toni is going to fire us" Feliciano laughed smiling "He loves you Lovi~"

"Sh-Shut it idiota!" Lovino snapped "That doesn't give us liberty to jeopardize his business"

Feliciano just laughed and started singing softly as he drove.

* * *

When at the cafe Lovino went to go talk to Antonio who in turn kissed the Italian lightly on the cheek causing the Italian's face to immediately heat up, Feliciano just watched and laughed a bit as he watched his brother yell at a laughing Antonio (who was commenting on how cute he was). Feliciano laughed and went to go start getting everything ready for the early customers.

"Oh Feli I was just telling Lovi," Antonio said skipping over happily "My friend Gilbert is coming by the cafe with his brother for a visit today so we need to be extra careful"

Feliciano stiffened. Gilbert was the name of Ludwig's older brother. It couldn't be the same Gilbert though, right?

"Um...Feli?" Antonio asked

"Oh, ve~?" Feliciano snapped himself back to attention "What?"

"I just asked what was wrong you sort of spaced out for a few seconds" Antonio laughed

"Sorry Toni" Feliciano replied "I'll make sure everything is going alright"

"Thanks Feli" Antonio grinned

"No problem" Feliciano replied smiling

Feliciano then went off to clean tables whistling all the time he did it. He actually liked cleaning the tables unlike his brother he mainly just liked to cook and make out with Antonio behind the counter when nobody was paying attention. That's when he saw it. A man with blond hair and blue eyes walked up next to an annoyed albino and they began walking up towards the cafe. Feliciano felt his heart flutter in his chest. He wondered, would Ludwig remember him at all? And if he did would he even care that Feliciano was here at all?

"HALLO TONI! THE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED!" Gilbert shouted happily running into the cafe

Lovino rolled his eyes and retreated behind the counter to get away as Gilbert quickly embraced Antonio in a hug. Feliciano smiled slightly when he saw his brother pout and look a bit annoyed. He really loved Antonio, even seeing him with a friend seemed to make Feliciano's twin jealous.

"Gilbert!" Antonio yelled happily "I've missed you mi amigo!"

The two let go of each other and Antonio turned his attention to Ludwig.

"Is that Ludwig?" Antonio asked looking shocked and happy "He's gotten so much bigger"

Ludwig blushed lightly "Nein you've just gotten much bigger Antonio"

Antonio laughed "Nice to see you again to Ludwig"

"Oh hey Toni where's that little boyfriend of yours that you never shut up about?" Gilbert asked cracking a smile

"Hey Lovi come say hi to mi amigo" Antonio said turning his attention to the now scarlet Italian behind the counter

"Hey bastardo" Lovino said acting like he had little interest in anything to do with Antonio and immediately turned his attention to something on the counter.

"Real charmer" Gilbert snorted "Who's his clone over there?"

"Oh that's his twin brother Feliciano" Antonio said "Hey Feli wanna come say hi?"

Feliciano looked up, Ludwig seemed to grow a bit stiffer as he did.

"Oh! Ciao! Nice to meet you two" Feliciano smiled brightly

"Hallo" Ludwig greeted bowing his head slightly "My name is Ludwig Beilshmidt"

"And I'm his awesomer brother Gilbert Beilshmidt" Gilbert grinned

_I know we've already met don't you remember? _"Feliciano Vargas" Feliciano smiled then turned his attention to his brother "Come on and say hi to Toni's friends Lovino!"

Lovino sighed and walked out from behind the table before getting into a conversation with Antonio and Gilbert, probably about his cuteness by the color red he was turning. Feliciano finished wiping down the tables and then retreated back towards the counter unsure what to do. He wanted to say hi to Ludwig and say "oh I remember you" but some sort of odd nervousness held him back. It was actually Ludwig that made the first move walking up the counter.

"Have we met before?" he asked

Feliciano looked at Ludwig a long time like he was thinking about his face, seeing if he remembered it, but really, he was committing his face to memory "I think so but I can't remember when, oh well, ve~"

Ludwig looked down a bit "Oh I know where. You were lost at the mall."

Feliciano's face brightened "I remember you too!"

Ludwig looked up a bit shocked "You do?"

"Si!" Feliciano replied "You were the first kid my age that I was ever even sort of friends with when I moved in with my grandfather"

"I wanted to look for you after we got you back to your grandfather and brother" Ludwig admitted "You were nice. But I could never find you"

"Well you've found me now" Feliciano grinned "And that means we can actually be friends, ve~?"

"Ja" Ludwig replies "That means we can be friends"

"Oh Ludwig, want anything to eat or drink?" Feliciano asked quickly remembering his job "This is a cafe after all"

"I'll just have coffee danke" Ludwig replied rummaging around his pocket for money

"It's alright Ludwig I'll pay for it" Feliciano shrugged sticking a few bills into the cash register before rushing over the coffee maker

"Danke Feliciano" Ludwig replied smiling slightly but his face quickly returned to a neutral look

"We're friends now, si?" Feliciano replied "That means we have to be nice to each other so I'm being nice"

Ludwig just laughed taking the cup of coffee from Feliciano and taking a sip.

"What's so funny, ve?" Feliciano asked

"Nothing" Ludwig replied "If you have a piece of paper I could write down my phone number for you"

"Oh ve I'll get one" Feliciano replied rushing under to the shelves under the counter and grabbed a post-it note and pen and handed them to Ludwig, Ludwig in turn scrawled down a few numbers before smiling and turning away

"I need to get Gilbert home, he has a paper due for his college classes and I have to make sure he does it" Ludwig sighed

"Good luck" Feliciano offered "Try using pasta, pasta works"

Ludwig snickered and turned away "Wir sehen uns Feliciano" (See you Feliciano)

"Bye Ludwig" Feliciano smiled

* * *

Meanwhile, Antonio, Gilbert and Lovino were having a very different discussion from what Feliciano had originally thought.

"Thanks Toni" Lovino muttered "I was getting sick of hearing Feli mutter Ludwig over and over in his sleep. Stupid potato bastard."

"Hey!" Gilbert exclaimed "That's my little brother your talking about"

"Potato bastard number 2" Lovino smirked glaring at Gilbert

"Lovi don't be mean to mi amigo" Antonio laughed

"Wow look at that" Gilbert laughed watching his brother write his number out for Feliciano "You get some West"

Lovino flushed with anger "Shut it potato bastard number 2"

"Lovi! Gil! Don't kill each other!" Antonio whined quietly

Lovino flushed a brighter red "Fine..."

"Lovi your a tomato" Antonio laughed

"Shut it tomato bastard" Lovino replied

"You know they're going to end up a couple right?" Gilbert asked smirking

"No. Fucking. Way." Lovino replied glaring dagger at the Prussian

Unfortunately for Lovino Gilbert was correct, it took about 2 weeks before the two began dating. Lovino, needless to say, was not pleased...but Feliciano and Ludwig could care less.


End file.
